Waiting for You
by lelounatsu
Summary: Haruhi was involved in a terrible car accident leaving here in a comatose state for a long time. Will Kyoya wait for Haruhi to awake or will accept the fact that Haruhi might wake up ever again? Kyo/Haru


I don't own OHSHC...

"It was raining hard that day... and before I knew it my life almost came to an end..."

"Geez, it's raining really hard tonight, my wipers are at max and still its hard to see the road..." Haruhi thought as she continued to drive across the slippery road.

Five years have passed since Haruhi Fujioka graduated from ouran academy and is now a full time lawyer. The rest of the host club parted ways after graduation but was still able to find ways to meet up every once in a while. Hikaru and Kaoru went to Paris to continue their family business as top fashion designer and models. While Hunny and Mori took over their own family business and started their very own families. While Tamaki spent 2 years in France to look over their business that his grandmother left. Only Kyoya stayed in Japan and studied as a doctor in a prestigious med school owned by his family.

"I don't even understand why did the company held that conference so far away from the city..." haruhi sighed.

Haruhi graduated with flying honours from Ouran University as a full scholar by the Souh Family. She decided to work in a public law firm just like her mother was.

"I wonder if Kyoya is still at work..." as Haruhi glances over her watch.

"Its already past 9... I guess he's already home..." Haruhi thought.

After Haruhi graduated from the law school Kyoya finally confesses his feelings for her ever since she came in the Music room 3. Not knowing that Haruhi feels the same way as he does.

Then suddenly her phone went off...

"Oh, its Kyoya-kun..." Haruhi then puts the line in Bluetooth.

"Kyoya? Why did you called? "

"Haruhi where are you now? Its already late and I was worried!" Kyoya exclaimed

"yes, yes I know its late, but its not my fault the meeting was longer than expected..."Haruhi explained

"Okay! Call me if you're home already I'll come by later and bring some dinner..."

"You don't have to, besides you're tired from work and so do I..." haruhi protested

"I insist Haruhi I missed you... I wasn't able to see you for almost 24 hours!" Kyoya teasingly said.

"oh really?" Haruhi said

"Really Haruhi no kidding... and besides I have something for you..." Kyoya said while looking at a diamond ring from his pocket."

"Fine you can come! And I'll call when I'm back... so just sit tight I'm not going anywhere..." haruhi chuckled

"Sigh... fine be careful on your way back, there's a storm approaching that area so take extra caution Haruhi okay?" Kyoya warned

"Yes sir! I love you—"

"I love you too—"

SCREEEEEEEECH!

"HARUHI! HARUHI! Hello? Haruhi can you hear me? Haruhi?" Kyoya shouted over the phone.

Before Kyoya could say another word he heard a loud crash of metal. He quickly dropped his phone and called their family's private police force. And in no time, all squads are deployed to the area of the crash.

* * *

><p>Later that same night:<p>

"Sir, we found Fujioka-sama's car..."

"WHERE? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Kyoya throwing himself up the chair "Take me to her!"Kyoya quickly getting on his limo.

Kyoya arrived at the scene while Haruhi was being loaded to the ambulance.

"Haruhi! What's her status?" Kyoya asked the paramedics.

"Sir! Please move away! We need to bring the victim to the hospital quick!"

"I'll go with you!" kyoya demanded.

"Sir you can't-"

Kyoya then suddenly snapped. "Do you know who I am? I'm Ootori Kyoya ! and I demand that you let me go with you in the ambulance!" Kyoya growled at the paramedics

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, ok sir you can come!" one of the paramedics replied.

* * *

><p>Inside the ambulance:<p>

Kyoya held Haruhi's bruised hand tightly as the paramedics try to revive her.

"K-kyoya?..."Haruhi whispered

"Haruhi! Stay with me Haruhi! You're going to be fine... everything's going to be fine! So hold on Haruhi!" Kyoya shouting...

Haruhi weakly nodded then rasped for air

"Kyoya..." Haruhi then started coughing up blood.

"Haruhi Please hang on! Stay with me Haruhi Please!" Kyoya trying to keep Haruhi awake as long as he can.

Haruhi 's face grimaced but was able to force a weak smile over Kyoya.

"I love you... Kyoya..." Haruhi whispers the slowly loses consciousness.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya shouted as he squeezes Haruhi's small hand...

"Sir were here!" One of the paramedics said then quickly pulling over to the emergency entrance.

* * *

><p>Kyoya quickly wheeled Haruhi to a bed in the emergency room with the doctors standing by and started to tend Haruhi.<p>

"Come on Haruhi stay with me!" Kyoya as he tried to stop haruhi's bleeding head.

Then suddenly the heart monitor went off... Haruhi stopped breathing...

"Haruhi!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated and it help me continue writing stories... NO Flames and no cruel words... Sorry for the grammar errors... if the story is not clear I 'm sorry...**_

_**Then again reviews are highly appreciated... suggestions for the next chapter is welcome so don't hesistate...**_

_**Thank you very much...**_

_**-lelounatsu**_


End file.
